pontypandy mystery
by thegreatlinanski
Summary: The weather was making things difficult for the pontyPanty fire brigade, The head office in Newtown sends two new people, one is sweet and kind while the other has a sinister plan
1. Chapter 1

It was a freezing day in Pontypandy and because of the weather the station needed extra help, the head office in newtown were sending three people, New firefights Diego rodraguez and Zoe Mcfinley and a familar one firefighter Jerry-lee Cridlington

Sam and Penny were preparing for a drill so they could find out what the two new people were capable of "What do you think the new people are going to be like Sam"? asked penny as they finished " i don't know Penny but i'm sure they will be useful to us" Sam replied

They got to the office where Jerry-lee was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of tea " hello Jerry-Lee didn't expect to see you here, how have you been"? asked Sam " Can't complain, coming to one of the best places in wales, how about you two and do you want a cup"? replied Jerry-Lee. Sam and Penny sat down on the sofa opposite him " I'm good and yes i'll have one" retorted Penny " me to" added Sam, Jerry-Lee finished his cup and got up to make Sam and Penny a cup of tea just as Elivs, Ellie and arnold entered the room after putting grit on the drive way.

" Hello Jerry-Lee" they said as the plonked themselves on the sofas "Hello you three want a cuppa"? asked Jerry-Lee Ellie nodded Arnold gave him a thumbs up " I'll have one Jerry-Lee " yawned Elvis

Jerry-Lee got out three more cups and put more water in the kettle and put it on. Station officer steele walk in with chife fire officer boyce behind him " good moring firefighters" boyce greeted " Hello sir" the group replided " As you know the weather is quite terrible at the moment so I have brought you some back up, you already know Jerry-Lee here so I don't need to introduse him, so with that, here is Zoe Mcfinley" a tall Caucasian brown-haired woman with green eyes entred she smiled softly as she scanded the room then she started to blush

"Hello there" she said softly

"And here is Diego Rodraguez" introdused boyce

A hispanic man about the same height as Elvis with brown hair and bown eyes walked in he look around and scoffed " what's wrong" asked boyce " Tan Cojo" the man said quietly "eres patético" Penny replide " you speak spanish"? asked Elvis " I know some" replied penny "What did he say "? asked Sam "he said we we're lame so I said he was lame" " kinda childish" ellie stated Penny shruged

"Now Diego please be polite" Requested Boyce " Sorry sir" Diego replied " Don't applogise to me" "Right, sorry guys " Eveyone nodded exept for Jerry-lee he rased an eye-brow

Diego's phone stared ringing, he looked at the screen to see who it was " My sister is calling can you excuse me a moment". he asked " of course" Replied Boyce " thank you" he said as he left the room " Hey sis what's up-"? The door closed before he finished his sentance the alarm bell went off station officer steele when the the screen as the others waited for the situtation

" Norman Price, Mandy Flood and Sarah and James Jones are stuck in a snow drift and Mike Floods van is on fire" Announced Station Officer Steele " right Penny, Elvis you take Venus, Arnold, Ellie you take jupiter i'll take mercury" ordered sam as they ran downstairs " rodger that Sam" thay all retorted they left the station sirens blaring. Jerry-Lee noticed that Zoe was still blushing and that Diego had not returned.

" Why are you blushing" asked Jerry-lee walking up to her, she was a bit taller than him.

"Well was um- " she looked down blushing more " well you, you're kind of well cute" she said going a deep shade of red

" Thank you not too bad you're self" replied Jerry-Lee kindly " where's Diego"?

" Maybe he's still on the phone " she replied " hm prehaps well i got things to do see ya" he replied

He left the room to see Diego sprinting down the road " Where's he going, suspicous " Jerry-Lee thought to himself

" Better follow him" he thought as he ran after him

 **Hope you guys like this story I just jotted down, leave what you like and see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Diego stopped outside of the hotel he was staying at . A limo was waiting outside and he got in it but the lime did not drive off in fact the engine stopped. Jerry-Lee hid behind a bush watching them suspiciously, he didn't hear the strange man in a black hoodie sneaking up on him with a cloth in his hand. The man then stepped on a twig making Jerry-Lee jump, the man quickly took the oppotunity and put the cloth round Jerry-lee's mouth and nose. Jerry-lee struggled as he tried to get out of the man's grasp but it was hopeless, Jerry-Lee began to feel dizzy and soon blacked out in the man's arms.

The man put the unconscious Jerry-Lee on the floor as a limo pulled up. Another man got out of the limo and tied Jerry-Lee's hands behind his back and put tape over his mouth, they then loaded him in the boot and drove off.

Back at the station the others returned covered in soot and snow "Well that was fun" laughed Sam wiping his brow " I know right that's one way to keep warm but not the way i would use but hey to each there own" replied Arnold putting away his helmet. Elvis limped across " Ow pain, pain " he mumbled painfully to no one in particular "ice is a bitch, isn't it" laughed Penny " yeah, whoever gritted the road needs shooting, I slipped in three different places, both my ankle and my arse hurt, I'm gonna go die upstairs for a bit see you " shall I go with you"? sugested Ellie "if you want' ah leg cramp, leg cramp"

Zoe walked up to Sam " Didn't you have a drill for us"? she asked " Ah yes, thank you for reminding me right where's deigo and Jerry-Lee"? responded Sam " I'm not sure, I'll go find them" stated Zoe "Ok come outside when you find them" Sam requested "sure thing, what was you're name again"? she asked "I'm Sam" he replied "Right see you in a bit Sam" she said walking off

Meanwhile in an abandoned wood mill Jerry-Lee woke up slowly seeing people putting petrol all over the wood, he tried to get up but the rope around his hands stopped him and he fell back down " I see you're awake" came an unfamilar voice. A tall person came out of the shadows he had a black hoodie covering his face, he walked up to Jerry-Lee and ripped off the tape " OW, what did I do to you" Asked Jerry-Lee

"personally, nothing but you stuck you nose where it doesn't belong , so you need punishing" explained the man " So you think me buring to death is the right punishment"? Asked Jerry-Lee stuggling to get out

"It's for the irony after all you're a firefighter so burn you to death, you should see what we did to that window cleaner that stole from us" laughed the man

One of the men lit a match and threw it on the wood, it soon set fire to the wood " well on that note, farewell we won't be meeting again" they then left the building . The fire was spreading quickly due to the petrol, Jerry-Lee was strugling trying to get out of the rope but they were too tight. The smoke was burning his lungs making him start coughing badly and he was starting to gasp for air, things began to go fuzzy, he then passed out

 **The end … just kidding hope you like this chapter, getting good isn't it. See you soon in the next chapter bye for now**


	3. Chapter 3

Tom and moose were taking pictures of wild life outside of the mountain rescue centre when Tom noticed the smoke " Hey there's smoke other there mate, I better call the station" said tom as he ran back to the centre.

Elvis was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of tea while reading a book, Ellie was making a sandwich "do you want a sandwich Elvis"? she asked "ooh, yes please" he replied "ham or cheese"? " I'll have cheese" he requested Ellie started making him a cheese sandwich. Arnold walked in "how's the invalid" he laughed, Elvis glared at him "Shut up you, have you slipped on ice" murmured Elvis. " yes I have, I did the splits when I slipped over once and there was a pole involved, the words that came out of my mouth no descent person should hear or say" explained Arnold "ok now my ankle doesn't sound so bad, you win" Replied Elvis "where's Diego anyway"? Elvis asked "no idea, maybe he flew away MUHAHAHAHAHA" Arnold laughed "Yeah I don't think he flew away, nice try though" Ellie stated "spoilsport" Elvis and Arnold murmured as Ellie gave Elvis his sandwich.

Meanwhile at the lockers Sam was brushing snow off his helmet " Snow get's everywhere" he thought when Zoe walked up to him " I can't find Diego or Jerry-Lee anywhere" she said worried " How weird-" before sam could finish his sentance the bell went off " There is a fire at the old wood mill" Anounced Station Officer Steele " We will worry about it later, zoe you and Elvis come with me in jupiter, Ellie and Penny you take Venus, Arnold you take Mercury" " Roger that Sam "everyone else said "Me really,are you sure" Asked Zoe nevously " yes, come on we have no time to waste, you are a firefighter right? asked Sam Zoe paused then closed her eyes and took a deep breath " youre right Sam, lets go" exhaled Zoe as she put on her helmet and ran other to jupiter, she jump in the driver's seat then Elvis looked at her "move over, new people don't drive Jupiter" he ordered "oh sorry" apologised Zoe as she moved over to allow Elvis to take the wheel, Sam got in the opposite side of Jupiter " I'm sorry about that" she said queity "that's okay, you didn't know" consoled Sam.

They set off to the mill, the snow was also falling making it hard to see. The fire reached the roof and had had really taken, Arnold arrived first " Bloody hell" he exclaimed as the others arrived. Sam got out of the cab and grabed three BA systems he gave one to Elvis and the other to Arnold, they then gave the tags the Zoe, Firefighter Jones air 100%, firefighter Cridlington air 100%, firefighter McKinley air 100% , then they entered while Penny and Ellie fought the fire from outside.

The heat that the fire gave off was unlike any thing before, fighting was very difficult for them. Arnold noticed something in the far corner after closer inspection he relised it was Jerry-Lee he gasped apon seeing the state he was in "I can see Jerry-lee over there Sam I'll go get him" shouted Arnold " ok but be careful" "Roger that Sam" meanwhile outside the fire was making no signs of going out.

Arnold made his way to Jerry-Lee, when he reached him he cut Jerry-Lee free when a suport beam fell and sideswiped him breaking his BA system and pining up againts the wall the beam was crushing his chest making it impossible to move and breathe without hurting, he tried calling for help but all that came out was a wheeze he had no choice but to remove his mask due to it being broken and was suffocating him. The smoke filled his lungs burning them, he coughed which made the beam move, a nail that was sticking out of the beam stabbed his right lung causing him to cough up blood he then screamed in pain before passing out. outside Zoe gasped " what's wrong" Penny asked " Firefighter McKinley's air is going down rapidly seventy, forty,no twenty , ten...zero, oh no it's reached zero" Shouted Zoe in panic.

 **Right I'm leaving it at that for now, hope** **you're** **liking the story so far see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam heard the scream and walked to the direction of the noise he saw Jerry-Lee laying on the floor to the left of the pillar and Arnold pined to the wall with blood leaking from his mouth "Elvis come here"! shouted Sam, Elvis quickly made his way to Sam he gasped and stared in shock "Elvis, Elvis, ELVIS!" Sam shouted. Elvis snapped back to reality "I'm sorry Sam" " Don't worry about that now" said Sam, he made his to Arnold and grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed on them "Ok Elvis move the beam now but carefully" ordered Sam " Ok, Sam" replied Elvis nervously

Elvis grabbed the beam and gently pulled on it, the nail came out which made the bleeding more intense " oh god" Gasped Sam seeing the blood " Elvis you get Jerry-Lee out i'll take Arnold" shouted Sam as he grabed Arnolds legs carrying him bridle style, Elvis pick up Jerry-Lee and lifted him over his shoulder.

The building was falling apart as Sam and Elvis got out " Penny call for nurse flood now" order Sam " i'm on it" she said picking up her radio " Emergancy, we need nurse flood immediately we have two fire fighters down" she called " roger that I'm on my way" replied Helen

Wallaby 2 arrived and dumped water on the building before going to get more.

Elvis set Jerry-lee down and felt for a pulse while Sam did the same, Arnold had a weak heart beat however Jerry-Lee did not, Elvis gasped then started CPR, his heart was beating so hard he almost threw up, Ellie had to take over, Elvis started hyperventilating as he stepped back, he fell on his knees breathing heavy. Sam was putting preasure on Arnold's wound and had put his jacket over him to keep him warm, Arnold woke up but was gasping for air " come on Arnold stay with me" Sam said calmly " Sa can,t b-b breathe" gasped arnold fearfully, Sam stroked arnold's hair softly " It's ok you're safe I've got you, the fire was intense wasn't it" " are are you try- trying to d-distract me f-from the pain" asked Arnold "yes, is it working"? " a b-bit i'm so cold Sam "

nurse flood arived on scene with Diego " where were you Diego"? Asked Penny crossly " Sorry my sister is having a baby and she's gone into labour ,how can i help"? Diego replied panting

" Well ok then see him over there" she points to Elvis " that's Elvis go calm him down because he's hyperventilating"she ordered "right-o Sam" "I'm Penny, the man with the ginger hair is Sam" "right sorry" Diego said as he ran over to Elvis who had already passed out, Diego checked his pulse, it was fast and tready, nurse flood had managed to restart Jerry-Lee's heart however he was still in critical condition, she then moved to Arnold, he was luckily still awake but in a lot of pain Helen put a chest drain in his lung making it easyer to breathe.

"you did an excellent job of keeping him calm Sam" stated Helen " he will be fine now but you stay with him while I go check on Elvis" " sure thing Helen"

Helen ran up to Diego and Elvis, Diego had put Elvis in the recovery position Helen checked his pulse " Hm looks like he had a panic attack then passed out, but he'll be ok" smiled Helen

Wallaby 2 returned with more water and dumped it on the fire finally putting it out " I'm glad youre here tom we need to get these three to hospital, can you land on the hill"? Helen requested "Sure thing" Tom replied.

The helicopter landed south of the building, Tom ran to the scene " What's the damage he asked "well Arnold suffered a puchered lung but he seems to be ok for now, Elvis had a panic attack which caused him to pass out and Jerry-Lee suffered smoke inhailation all three of them appear to be ok but we need to get them to hospital especally Jerry-Lee and Arnold" explained Helen

"Ok we will load Jerry-Lee first , the Arnold and Elvis last" started Tom. "Actually can you take Elvis"? He asked "sure thing" Replied Helen

Tom and Helen loaded an unconsious Jerry-Lee onto the helicopter and straped him down then they walked up to Arnold who was still consious " how are you feeling Arnold" asked Helen "much better Helen, bit chilly though" replied Arnold. " Good to know, now we're going to load you onto the helicoptor and get you to hospital" stated Helen "how's Jerry-Lee"? Arnold asked " hopefully he's going to be ok" Arnold sighed in slight relief then he saw Elvis on the floor "what happened to him"? Arnold asked " he had a panic attack and passed out but he will be ok " replied Helen as they finished loading Arnold into the helicopter "I tried" Arnold said starting to cry "I know " Helen Said softly "if it wasn't for that beam I would have got Jerry-Lee out sooner and he wouldn't in the state he is in" Arnold sobbed "it's not you're fault ,mate" consoled Tom Arnold looked at the floor then at Jerry-Lee then he sighed " will he be ok"? he asked "I'm not sure hopefully" replied Tom.

Sam,Penny, Ellie, Zoe and Diego made there way to the hospital on the way things were Quite and more or less awkward " will they be ok" Asked Penny Sam just shrugged, Penny rested her head on Jupiter's window.

 **Right that's all for now. See you guys next time bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and the team arrived at the hospital two hours after the others. They found a place to park and then made there way to the reception, station Officer Steele arrived shortly after ." What happened Sam I only got small details"?. He asked. "As you know the mill was on fire, but it was no accident". Explained Sam. "What"?!. Shouted Steele. "We figured that because Jerry-Lee was tied up inside and there was a smell of petrol in the building". Sam continued. "we need the police involved then, I'll call them now". Stated Steele.

The team reached the reception then walked to the receptionist, "good evening sir I was wondering if we could get some information about three of our friends that were admitted here earlier"? Asked Sam "and what are the names of the patents"? Asked the receptionist "Elvis and Jerry-Lee Cridlington and Arnold McKinley". Replied Sam. The receptionist started typing on his computer. "can you excuse me for a moment"? he asked. "oh ok". Replied Sam nervously.

The resepionist returned ten minutes later with a surgeon behind him. "Oh god they aren't dead are they"?. Sam thought to himself. " Hello, I'm doctor Ryan Foster, I was dealing with one of your friends, but I have the paper work for you're other friends". Dr foster explained. " Ok, Arnold McKinley will need surgery to repair his right lung he is being prepped for it now. Elvis Cridlington is fine he is just resting at the moment but you can visit him whenever you want. now about Jerry-Lee Cridlington" paused Dr Foster. he sighed. " I'm afraid he is in a coma and we don't think he will come out of it" sighed Dr Foster. Sam just walked off not saying a thing. "Sam where are you going". Asked Ellie. "leave him, if I know him he is probably blaming himself. He just wants to be alone" said Penny. Diego slips off to find him.

Diego looked around the car park and finally found Sam sitting in Venus, Diego got in and closed the door. "Why did you just storm off you are worrying everyone"? Asked Diego kindly. Sam did not answer " I'm sorry for the way I've been at the moment, its just that my mother passed away recently and she was mine and my sisters rock, my sister wanted her to be her birthing partner, and now after the baby is born we have to go back to Spain. So I'm really sorry if you want to cry go ahead I wont think any less of you" Sobbed Diego. Sam couldn't hold the tears anymore and started to cry." Need a hug, because I know I do" Diego cried. Sam nodded and turned to Diego and hugged him.

They hugged for three minutes before letting go " lets get back to the others" Diego stated softy " yeah they are probably wondering where we are" replied Sam. then they hoped out of Venus and Sam looked it. they then walked back to the hospital. in the distance watching them someone was on the phone. " you have failed me they are still alive, leave this to me"stated the strange person.

Sam and Diego returned to the others. " where did you go"? asked Penny. "I just needed some air and Diego kept me company, right I'm gonna go see Elvis" explained Sam "ok we will be there in a minute we are just waiting for the police"replied Penny.

Sam made his way to Elvis Room he went to knock but heard struggling Sam burst in seeing Zoe chocking Elvis. " What the fuck are you doing"? he asked. Sam grabbed her to pull her off Elvis started gasping for air while Sam and Zoe were struggling. Zoe pulled out a container and sprayed some weird liquid in Sam's face. Sam's eyes were burning and he began to feel dizzy then he blacked out.

 **Right that's it for now What a twist huh?. Anyway see you in the next chapter bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up slowly the room was dark and smelt like a drain. Sam then sneezed which woke him up completely he tried getting up but something around his body stopped him and he fell on his side he heard something fall with him, it felt warm. the door to the room unlocked Sam pretended to still be unconscious he heard Zoe talking with someone.

"you see here I have captured Sam and Elvis, I think that I got them right" Zoe stated unsure. "I thing the red head is Sam and the black haired on is Elvis I think" continued Zoe. " What are your plans for the others" Asked the other person " right the blonde haired bloke I believe his name is Jerry-Lee will be easy just remove the thing keeping him alive, the brown haired one Arnold McKinley has just come out of surgery so inject this into his bloodstream, the coloured lady Ellie something cut the brakes in her car and the blonde haired woman Penny Morris I think, put a bullet in her" Ordered Zoe " And these two"? asked the other person Zoe thought for a moment "inject this into them" Zoe said as she handed something to the other person.

Someone else come in the room " who shall we start with Mark"? said another voice " for god sake don't use names you nincompoop"! shouted Mark "sorry but these two aren't awake" replied the other person " you don't know that anyway we will start with the black haired one" stated Mark "right what was his name"? asked the other man " Zoe said his name is Sam, no Elvis" replied Mark. Mark and the other man grabbed Elvis untied him and removed the rope for Sam's chest and walked off with him. Sam struggled to get out and luckily the rope snapped he then got up.

Sam sneaked out and found himself in the sewers he then found a nail gun" this may come in handy, no idea what it's doing down here but hey waste not want not" Sam thought to himself. Sam heard the two men talking and made his was quietly he hid behind the wall waiting for his chance to strike. " What does this stuff do anyway"? asked the other man. "oh it dose nasty stuff it mostly affects the brain" Explained Mark "what does it actually do though"? " well I don't know the insides and outs but it affects the cells which causes fainting, a sudden rise in body temperature, a change in behaviour, nausea and vomiting, head aches and seizures and finally death" explained Mark "sounds bad" mark nods.

Mark then measured out three ounces in a syringe " is that going to be enough" the man asked "its more than enough" replied mark then grabbed Elvis' right arm and stuck the needle in his vein and injected the chemical into Elvis' blood stream "Right it will start to affect him in about four hours, now you get the other one" ordered Mark " yes sir" the man replied leaving the room.

Sam put the nail gun against Marks head. " Now you bastard what did you just inject my friend with and what is Zoe planning"? asked Sam Mark just grinned " you're gonna have to pull the trigger or I will kill you" Mark warned Sam saw that he had a gun in his hand. Sam had no choice but to shoot he pulled the trigger, a nail went straight through Marks head and then he fell on the floor, Sam almost threw up he took ten minutes to breathe, then he went to Elvis he grabbed Elvis' arm then lifted him over his shoulder.

On the way he bumped into the other man and just shot him with the nail gun, outside he had to flag down someone, an old car pulled over " sorry to bother you but can you give us a lift to hospital" Sam asked " sure thing hop in" replied the woman driving " thank you so much" thanked Sam. Sam put Elvis down in the back seat and sat in the front. "why were you out here anyway, and what's wrong with him" she asked " I don't want to talk about it" replied Sam.

they arrived at the hospital an hour later Sam was worried that Elvis had still not regained consciousness. Sam got out then picked up Elvis carrying him bridle style and headed off " call the Pontypandy fire brigade they will sort you out" He shouted as she left, Sam ran into the building " some one help me" He called a nurse ran over to them " what happened" she asked "this is Elvis Cridlington he was admitted here earlier, I don't know what fully happened because I was koed but when I came to some one took him and injected something into his bloodstream I didn't hear what it was" explained Sam before passing out the nurse managed to catch him and checked him over and sighed in relief as he was going to be fine she then put him in the recovery position and took a blood sample from Elvis and sent it off to the labs.

Sam woke up with Penny, Ellie, Elvis, Jerry-Lee, Diego and Arnold around him Sam shot up and hugged Elvis, Jerry-Lee and Arnold " ok easy Sam I'm still delicate can you please let go"? Asked Arnold Sam let go off them then gasped " how long was I out"? He asked " about five minutes why"? asked Jerry-lee. A nurse came in holding a clipboard " well the blood sample came back and there is nothing out of the ordinary" "wait who's blood"? asked Ellie "oh er which one of you is Mr Elvis Cridlington"? she asked looking at her clip board Elvis raised his hand " That be me" but then he and Arnold both threw up then passed out.

 **Right I'm leaving it there for now** **hope you like the story so far see you next time**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam caught Arnold and Jerry-Lee caught Elvis but they didn't have time to call for help as a bunch of people started shooting at them Sam and the group started running the bullets were ricocheting off of things here and there one of the men pulled his trigger and a bullet planted its self dangerously close to Penny's stomach she fell face first to the ground Diego heard her fall and turned around and picked her up bridle style and followed the others but because of the panic they got separated and he had to go a different way.

Station Officer Steele was waiting outside in Hydrus Sam loaded Arnold onto it and then jump on he then took Elvis from Jerry-Lee " wait where are Penny and Diego"? asked Ellie. "I don't know but we cant stay here we will leave them Venus" shouted Sam as he got in Jupiter, Ellie and Jerry-Lee got in as well " hold up where is Mercury" asked Jerry-Lee " I took it back to the station and returned with Hydrus" replied Steele. Steele left a note in Venus telling the others where to go.

Diego found a way out and sprinted to the car park, blood was dripping down his leg Diego saw Venus and ran to it luckily it was unlocked he supported Penny on his raised knee and opened the door he belted her in and ran other to the drivers seat he buckled in and sped off, he saw the note he picked it up and read it (Diego, Penny we will be near the light house) Diego didn't know where the light house was and he knew that Penny was running out of time he hoped she wasn't already dead, tears ran down his face as he saw the satnav he type in PontyPandy lighthouse luckily the satnav knew what he meant and directed him there.

Diego arrived at the light house he got out and ran inside to get help " Sam help, Ellie someone" he cried Sam heard him and ran over to him the others followed after "Diego what's wrong, where's Penny" Sam asked " Sam penny's been shot she's in Venus come quickly" he shouted. They all hurried to Venus, Ellie got there first she opened the door and checked for a pulse her face fell as she turned to the others Sam knew instantly what it meant but he didn't want it to be true he rushed over Ellie moved out of the way Sam picked Penny up she was cold and her lips were a pale blue and she was as white as a sheet Sam held her close as he fell to his knees he sobbed " I didn't the chance to tell her how I feel" he sobbed as he held her close the others were speechless. Arnold and Elvis had finally regained consciousness but they felt horrible they were sweaty and had banging headaches they heard the commotion and headed to the noise they saw Sam on his weeping while covered in blood then they saw what he was sobbing about they saw that he was holding a pale and lifeless Penny they gasped and ran over " what happened"? Elvis asked as he went to Sam's side Sam handed Penny to him as he walked behind Venus to throw up, Elvis gently stood up and lifted Penny close to him " do you want me to take her" asked Ellie "no you go to Sam" he replied as he painfully walked into the light house.

Sam got up and started collecting branches and leaves " Sam what are you doing"? asked Ellie nervously " I'm preparing to give Penny a proper burial she would have wanted it that way" replied Sam, Elvis was cleaning the blood off penny when Ellie came in with a new Firefighter's uniform " let me change her" She said kindly " ok I'll be outside with Sam" he replied " no you need rest" she said firmly Elvis glanced at her " after we put Penny to rest" he replied. He left while Ellie changed Penny. Sam finished prepping the burial site then Ellie came outside "She's ready Sam" Ellie called, Sam sighed " right lets get this done with Diego, Arnold and Elvis you come with me" Sam said shakily, Ellie, Jerry-Lee and Station Officer Steele stood either side of the fire, then Sam, Arnold and Elvis carried Penny on a board they then gently placed the board on the fire, Sam lit a match and put it in the middle the wood soon caught fire the flames engulfed Penny. Sam began sobbing " Sam where's Zoe" Asked Jerry-Lee " she Is not what we thought she wanted Penny to be shot she is cruel" he replied. " I will get her for this" Sam thought to himself.

 **Right that's it for now hope you like it so far hope you're enjoying it bye for now**


	8. Chapter 8

The fire started to die down as it began to snow heavy everyone sigh "why does that always happen " asked Ellie "you're guess is as good as mine" replied Diego, Elvis had a sudden dizzy spell and fell to his knees Ellie went over to him "come on elvis lets get you some rest "she said Elvis didn't want to go Sam smiled at him "come on elvis youve done more than enough you go get some rest, you too arnold " Sam convinced then to go Elvis and Arnold went into the light house.

Sam sat by the cliffs staring out to sea, Diego saw him and sat down with him"Elvis and Arnold are now resting they have a worrisome fever but other than that they are good, what about you" he asked " i always meant to tell penny how i felt about her, you know i was going to ask her on a date" Sam explained while he was softly weeping " i know that i have only hung out with you guys for on and off a month but you guys are great people" Diego started sobbing "Now my sister has no one if we have to go into hiding" he sobbed " do you need a hug"? Sam asked " yeah" Diego replied as they he turned to Sam and hugged him, Station Officer Steele collected the ashes into a fire bucket and walked over to Sam who was still hugging Diego " I thought you would want to scatter the ashes so do you want to"? he asked "yes thank you" Sam replied as he got up and took the ashes from Steele he stood by the edge then he scattered the ashes they blew everywhere Sam then walked off to the light house.

three hours had passed and Ellie ran over to Steele " Sir have you seen Sam" She asked " no I haven't" he replied Jerry-Lee walked over "Did you either of you move Hydrus " he asked " No why"? they replied "its gone missing as has Elvis" Jerry-Lee explained. Steele and Ellie followed Jerry-Lee into the light house they saw that Arnold was in an half conscious state "have you seen Sam and Elvis" Steele asked "wha-what " Arnold stuttered, " we don't have time for this pull your self together man" shouted Steele then he slapped Arnold in the face "OW, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" he asked as he held his face " have you seen Sam and Elvis" Steele repeated " Sam left on Hydrus and he didn't notice Elvis jump on board" Arnold explained "oh no" Steele exclaimed "what"? the others asked " Sam's gone to avenge Penny's death" Steele told the others.

Sam arrived at the fire station Zoe was there waiting for him " I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH" Sam shouted as he grabbed an axe "oh will you"? Zoe asked she smiled then she pulled out a nail gun and pointed it at him " now why, are gonna kill me then"? she asked " you murdered Penny"! he replied angrily " incorrect I didn't physically kill her, he did" she pointed behind her with her other hand a man appeared from the shadows " did you kill her" She asked smiled he gave a twisted smile and then licked his lips " you mean that blonde woman I shot that was her name huh, just wished I managed to get her alone" he smiled and licked his lips again, Sam almost threw up " you sicken me". the man shrugged" well what can you do" he said then he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. Elvis somehow managed to dive Sam out of the way but the bullet imbedded itself near his kidney they both fell on the floor beside Phoenix luckily it was in the way Sam saw Elvis on his right side clutching his left side Sam quickly crept to him his saw all the blood and took off his shirt and put pressure on the wound " Why are you doing here"? Sam asked " Just keeping you safe" Replied Elvis "I need to get the bullet out so just stay as still as you can, ok"? Sam asked nervously Elvis nodded, Sam was bracing himself to remove the bullet when the man appeared behind Hydrus Sam moved quick and threw the axe at him the axe hit him in the chest hitting his heart killing him instantly he grabbed the gun and was going to shoot Zoe but she had already left Sam punched Phoenix in dismay " what did Phoenix do to you"? asked Elvis "oh sorry" Sam replied. He crouched down next to Elvis and Sighed "are you ready"? Elvis nodded softly Sam pushed his fingers in the wound Elvis cried in out pain and then blacked out Sam shook him "come on Elvis stay with me, I have already lost Penny I can't lose you too" Sam cried he finally found the bullet and took it out he wrapped his belt around his shirt and tightened it he then picked Elvis up bridle style and carried him over to Hydrus he then sped off towards the hospital.

 **right that's it for now the story is now coming to an end so there wont be another chapter for a while and chapter nine will be longer than the rest well with that TTFN TA TA FOR NOW BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam arrived at the hospital he had told the others to meet him there, the others arrived before him Steele ran up to him " what were you thinking Sam" he asked Sam looked down "I'm sorry sir" Steele sighed Sam picked Elvis up Arnold went over " do you want me to take him Sam" he asked Sam smiled and handed Elvis to him then he jumped down they headed inside Steele grabbed Sam's wrist " where is your shirt " he asked " I used it to apply pressure to Elvis' wound " Sam replied shakily Sam rubbed sweat off his brow but it smeared blood on him " Sam come with me we need to get you cleaned up" Ellie said kindly Sam nodded a nurse was walking passed " erm excuse me but is there a shower he can use" Ellie asked " well we don't usually let non-patents use the shower but I'll make an exception this once follow me" She replied " I'll get you something to change into" Steele stated walking off " thank you sir and thank you too" Ellie said " your welcome" the nurse replied she led them upstairs " the first door on your left now I need to get back to work" she directed "ok thank you again" Sam thanked she nodded and then left Ellie and Sam walked to the door that the nurse had pointed out there were towels in the cupboard Sam turned the water on Steele came in with some fresh cloths " thank you sir" Sam thanked " I also got you some shampoo" Steele stated Sam smiled. Steele and Ellie left Sam to have a shower.

Sam finished his shower ten minutes later he then dried himself and got dressed he opened the door to find Ellie sitting outside " why are you still here, where's Station Officer Steele" he asked " he went out to move Hydrus as it was in the way, oh yeah we were in formed that Elvis is going to be ok" She said Sam sighed " I had to take the bullet out" he replied " good thing you did or things would be different" she sighed Sam nodded Diego walked up to him " Sam I wanted to apologise" he said " what for"? Sam asked " I should have done more for Penny, if I had she might still be alive" he replied Sam hugged him " your not to blame Diego, you didn't shoot her" Sam Replied. Sam, Diego and Ellie walked down to the waiting room the police were talking with Jerry-Lee and Arnold the police then turned to Sam an the other two " can we get a statement from you three" they asked Sam and the others nodded they sat down " well first off two new members joined us Diego here and a Zoe Mcfinley-" Sam started "wait did you say Mcfinley" one of the officers intruded "yes" one of the officers walked out of the room Sam and the others looked at each other. A few minutes later the other one returned with a folder he pulled out a photo and showed it to them " is this her"? he asked they nodded he sighed and looked at his partner they nodded " her real name is Tara McMarren" " you mean like Dylan McMerren" Steele asked " yes she's his granddaughter she's wanted in six different countries including Spain, Russia and Cuba" he explained " now where did you last see her"? one of them asked " at the fire station one of her men murdered one of our fellow firefighters and I went to confront her" " and what was the name of the firefighter that he murdered" asked one of the officers " her name was Penny Morris" "and how did she die" Sam sighed " she was shot in the gut and died of blood loss" Sam replied " and what happened to the body"? "we cremated it" the officers sighed " you shouldn't have done that" they stated.

The officers left and hour later a nurse came in " Mr Cridlington has regained consciousness and you can go see him" she said kindly Sam smiled then headed to Elvis' room, Elvis was laying down Sam smiled at him Elvis smiled back " how are you doing Elvis" sam asked " appart from my side feels like it was kick by a horse im ok, you" Elvis replied "I'm surviving I guess" " here's an interesting development what ever they put in me has warn off, that means Arnold will be ok too, I never had a chance to say sorry about what happened to Penny I know that you were closer to her than I was" " you were just as close" Elvis sighed " probably shouldn't tell you this but, never mind it doesn't matter" "tell me what"? " well it's that, Penny liked you too" Elvis explained Sam's face fell " why didn't she say anything"? he asked " she didn't want to cause a rift between work and home otherwise she would have asked you". Arnold came in ten minutes later " there is a fire at the whole fish café" he stated panting Sam looked at Elvis " well see you later" "you betcha" Sam and Arnold left leaving Elvis alone the door to his room locked from the outside, Elvis was instantly worried he slowly tried to get up but the pain made him fall back down he had to catch his breath" Come on Elvis get up" he told himself, then he slowly sat up and twisted his legs and put them on the floor he tried to stand up but he fell on the floor " ah crap, well lets try again" he thought he finally got up but he had to lean on the wall he heard people talking on the other side of the door one he recognised it was Zoe the words where faint but he could make it out " we have one of them in here" "this is pitiful we have only killed one of them but this guy will make two" Elvis went to the window there was scaffolding below him " ok here we go gently down" he said to himself as he lowered down. his hand slipped and he fell on his back " perfect landing" he thought as he got to his feet and brushed himself off.

Elvis heard the room he was in explode Elvis covered his face from glass "these people are mad" he whispered "shit where did he go"? " he probably jumped out the window" " oh well lets fake his death like we did with the blonde" Elvis almost gave away his position "well never mind that now, lets put this in the air" Said Zoe " but ma'am it will infect the entire city with unknown effects" said an unfamiliar voice " I don't care about this place, launch it NOW" "right ma'am". Then they left Elvis climbed down " I have to tell Sam and the others" he thought he jumped down to the floor "OW ah that hurt" he checked his side for blood luckily there wasn't any. He slowly got up and walked in the direction of the fire station the snow was making it difficult for him to see and move. Back at the station Ben and Tom arrived "how's it going mate how are Jerry-Lee and Arnold doing" asked Tom " they are going fine they has almost fully recovered" " where's Elvis, Zoe and Penny"? asked Ben Sam and the team looked down " what's wrong" "well Elvis was shot yesterday he's doing ok for now" " and Zoe and Penny" "Zoe isn't as we thought she's cruel and...and" Sam struggled to get the words out " do you want me to tell them Sam"? asked Ellie " no that's ok I will..." Sam almost came to tears " Penny...she's Zoe had her … she's dead" Tom and Ben were stunned " wha-what no it's not true tell me its not true please" begged Tom Sam looked at his hands he began crying " she died before she arrived she died of blood loss" He wept Tom hugged him tight Sam embraced him " I know what she meant to you" Tom started crying too " Ben also hugged him " we will hold a memorial for her as soon as Elvis can leave the hospital if that's ok" he suggested, Sam nodded " that will be great thank you" Ben and Tom left.

Then Elvis arrived at the station the crew were upstairs watching TV, Elvis walk in much to the others surprise "Elvis what are you doing here you need to go back to the hospital" Said Ellie worried " I need to tell you guys something" " it can wait" " no it can't, Diego how long was it when you picked up Penny"? he asked " a minute why"? " Sam, Penny isn't dead I heard them talking they said that they were going to fake my death just like they did with her" Elvis explained Sam grabbed his shoulders " are you sure that's what she said"? he asked " first ow, and yes its what she said" " so who did we cremate then it loyoked like her" the others shrugged Sam had an angry look in his eye "Sam are you ok" Asked Jerry-Lee " when could she have done it and where is the real Penny, I will get Zoe for this". Sam was about to leave when Elvis groaned and fell to the ground unconscious.

The TV then went to an emergency broadcast ( Everyone in the area of Newtown hospital have been displaying sudden hostile tendencies in many ways attacking and eating each other) the reporter was cut off due a viscous patient attacks her and her cameraman the camera begins to fad out but not before he is seen devouring her the power then cuts out, the crew were in shock at the sight " what the hell was that"? asked Ellie surprised Arnold picked Elvis up and gently put him on the sofa " I think he just fainted" he then felt his temperature " well there's no fever so he'll be ok" " why did you just blow me off"? Ellie asked " I didn't answer because I wanted to sort out Elvis and I don't know what that was" Ellie shrugged. "er guys where's Sam" asked Jerry-Lee " yeah good question" replied Diego. Then Diego's phone went off making everyone jump he looked at who it was ( Mariana Calling) " its my sister" he walked out " hey sis did you see that on the TV intense wasn't it-" the door closed mid sentence. Ten minutes later he came in " they are evacuating everyone the army are here too" he said shakily then they heard helicopters fly over head they looked out and found that solders and tanks were patrolling outside wearing face masks and had guns, Station Officer Steele went outside to find out what the fuss was about " What is going on" He asked " we evacuating everyone to a safe site you should come too" one of the solders said " can I get my crew"? Steele asked the solder nodded Steele hurried in " right we need to go Where's Sam"? he asked Sam appeared from behind him " I just went to the bathroom, go where"? we need to follow the army out of here" explained Steele, Sam picked Elvis up and walked to the door outside the solders saw Elvis and pointed there guns at him " woah what the hell are you doing"? Sam asked " he could be infected put him down now" they ordered " No he's not, he's fine" one of the solders had a scanner "right I'm going to scan him if he passes you can go if he doesn't we need to take care of him. The solder grabbed Elvis' finger and put it in the scanner a pin pricked it and scanned Sam bit his lip ( SCANNING COMPLETE: NO INFECTION TRACED) the solder removed it " right go on through" He said, some one they knew walked on through Dilys and Norman Price the solders scanned Dilys first (SCANNING COMPLETE: NO INFECTION TRACED then Norman(SCANNING COMPLETE: NO INFECTION TRACED)"these two are clear" one of the solders stated then the Floods came along the solders scaned Mike first (SCANNING COPLETE:NO INFECTION TRACED) then Mandy (SCANNING COMPLETE: NO INFECTION TRACED and finally Helen (SCANNING COMPLETE: NO INFECTION TRACED). Sams arms were begening to go numb Arnold could tell so he walked up to him "Sam do you want me to take him for a bit he asked Sam smiled " yeah that would be great thanks" Sam replied he handed Elvis to Arnold then his arms instantly felt better.

On the way they bumped into a load of people all of which were clear of all infection, helicopters were flying all over the place. a load of people were running away from an unknown source then the ground started to crumble and fall apart Sam lost his footing and almost fell down a pit when someone grabbed his hand he looked up and saw that Penny caught him but he was too heavy so she began to fall Arnold and Jerry-Lee grabbed her while Elvis reached down for Sam to take his and which he did Ellie helped pull Sam up it took some time as the ground kept collapsing but they finally did it. Sam was the first to rush to Penny to hug her followed by Elvis then Ellie then Jerry-Lee and finally Arnold " ok guys oxygen becoming an issue cam you let go now" Penny asked the others then let go " what happened where did you go"? asked Ellie " yeah how did you escape"? asked Jerry-Lee " did you get any information about Zoe"? asked Arnold "when did they take you" asked Sam the group asked at the same time " ok one at a time" replied Penny " now who's first" before any questions could be asked a load of infected were sprinting towards them the crew ran away but the ground was making things difficult then Arnold got his foot stuck in one the cracks Ellie try to help him but the crack was beginning to close crushing his foot Sam and Elvis put poles in either side of the crack and tried to push it open they managed to ease some of the pain Ellie pulled with all her power and with one last pull his foot came out the infected were closing in Sam allowed Arnold to lean on him.

There was a jump that they had go over Penny cleared it as did Elvis, Ellie almost fell but Penny caught her Jerry-Lee cleared it just "ok let us get our footing and we will catch you" whispered Ellie "Right alright, Arnold you get on my back" Arnold looked at him "aren't we a bit old for piggy backs Sam"? he asked " I'm not an expert but your ankle looks broken so unless you can land on the other you don't have much of a choice so get on or deal with those people back there" Sam replied " you make a loose but nevertheless a convising argument" then Arnold jumped on Sam's back Sam somehow managed to jump across without toppling over "that was impressive nice job" Arnold stated.

they went a bit farther to reach a safe place Penny grabbed a stick and broke it then she grabbed duct tape " Penny what are you doing"? asked Sam "well we need to put Arnold's ankle into the right position or it wont heal right" she explained then she knelt down and took off his shoe she grabbed a stick "ok bite down on this" she hand it to Arnold " wait, wait, wait your going to do it now"? Arnold asked nervously "yes I am now I'm not going to sugar coat it this will hurt are you ready" she asked Arnold nodded then put the stick in his mouth "right hold his arms and legs" they did "ok here we go" she then twisted his foot in the right position Arnold resisted the urge to scream then he bit down on the stick it began to snap she finished putting it back and put sticks either side of the wound and wrapped it in the tape, Arnold nearly passed out Sam taped his cheek "right that should do it, how are you holding up"? she asked " I'm good thanks" Arnold replied , Jerry-Lee and Elvis helped him up and headed towards the forest.

 **The end no seriously this time that's the end of this story but there will be a follow up eventually until then bye bye**


End file.
